As a conventional driving tool, there is known a tool including a feed member which can advance and retreat in the feed direction of connected fasters and can be oscillated in a direction to retreat from the supply passage of the connected fasters (see, for example, JP-Y-05-044059). Such feed member includes feed teeth engageable with the second one of the connected fasteners, and feeds the second fastener while holding it by the feed teeth to thereby position the first fastener at a drive-out position in a nose portion. The feed member advances and retreats in linking with a fastener injection operation. For example, in a pneumatic driving tool, after the feed member is retreated with pneumatic pressure in the fastener injection time, the feed member is returned with the energizing force of an energizing member. In this case, the feed member, when retreating, is oscillated in the retreat direction and is thereby prevented from being engaged with the connected fasteners, while, when advancing, it grips the second fastener and feeds it forward.
Also, the feed member guides the rear side of the driven-out first fastener in order to prevent it from deviating from an injection passage, and thus plays a part to close the injection passage (see “inclined surface 11” described in JP-Y-05-044059).